Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 19
is the 19th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and 70th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot The episode starts with Gingka having a bad dream and wakes up screaming, and wakes up Masamune. Masamune wonders who made the noise and looks around only to realise that it was Gingka who was making the noise. Gingka & Co. later discuss Gingka's dream and Masamune says he could take out Kyoya in one hit. Kenta then runs into the stadium where the Team Chandora and Team Wild Fang match is being shown in Japan. Kenta then enters the stadium wondering where Benkei could be. The winners of the match will battle Gan Gan Galaxy in the third round. Ryo says that he winner of the 3rd round match will go on to the A Block Finals. Hikaru then reveals that Team Excalibur will play the wildcard entry for the right to play in the A Block Finals. Team Chandora and Team Wild Fang have a press conference. When it is time for Wild Fang to come out, only Benkei comes out, disguised as the Masked Bull. Only Wild Fang never show up. The Indian fans then start booing Wild Fang. Nile is up first and uses his Special Move to completely overpower the Indian team's first Blader. Kyoya is up in the second round against Solhan. Kyoya begins with the Lion Gale Force Wall. Sahan then uses his Special Move to neutralize the Lion Gale Force Wall. Kyoya then wins the second match with ease, ending Team Chandora's challenge,Kyoya then turn to Gingka and said only he can match Kyoya's grown power and challenges him and it's decided Gan Gan Galaxy will play Wild Fang in Japan for a place in the Block A Finals. Major Events *Benkei is revealed to have joined Team Wild Fang as the Masked Bull. *Team Wild Fang face off against Team Chandora for a place against Team Gan Gan Galaxy. *Team Wild Fang beat Team Chandora 2-0 and move onto the third round. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Julian Konzern *Aleksei *Dashan Wang *Gasur *Blader DJ *Kyoya Tategami *Nile *Damure *The Masked Bull *Salhan *Aniel *Vridick Beyblades *Rock Leone 145WB (Featured) *Vulcan Horuseus 145D *Counter Scorpio 145D *Flame Serpent SW145D *Rock Serpent SW145WD *Storm Serpent SW145SF *Rock Zurafa R145WB *Gravity Destroyer AD145WD Featured Beybattles * Vridick (Storm Serpent SW145SF) VS. Nile (Vulcan Horseus 145D) = Nile (Vulcan Horseus 145D) * Salhan (Flame Serpent SW145F) VS. Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WD) = Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WD) Special Moves used *Mystic Zone (Nile's) *Lion Gale Force Wall (Kyoya's) *Serpent Burning Mirage (Silan's) Differences in adaptations Trivia *The Japanese Opening theme was changed from Galaxy Heart to Spinning the World starting from this episode. *This episode Wild Fang wins 2-0 against Chandora. *Kyoya reveals he has a new special move. Gallery MFE70_017.png MFE70_018.png MFE70_019.png MFE70_020.png MFE70_021.png MFE70_022.png MFE70_007.png MFE70_006.png MFE70_008.png MFE70_009.png MFE70_012.png MFE70_014.png MFE70_015.png MFE70_016.png MFE70_026.png MFE70_027.png MFE70_028.png MFE70_029.png MFE70_030.png MFE70_032.png MFE70_033.png MFE70_034.png MFE70_035.png MFE70_036.png Video Category:Episodes Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters